In the forest
by Hakurama
Summary: Lightning was caught by a mystery man. Who is he? What does him want from her? LxN. For give me if it sucks!


I made this after I watched King Kong. I thought what if Noctis was King Kong and he caught Lightning from her friends. I laughter and turn on my computer. Then, this story was born.

Read and review please! You'll make me happy with that.

------/------

**In the forest.**

Noctis was walking in the forest. He lost his friend so that he must find them_or find the way out. Suddenly, an earthquake made everything shaking with a fopmidable violence.

Noctis fell and his head clash into the rock. Then, he lay unconscious on the ground.

Two mount later.

Lightning team was pitch tents. Serah was running around with some wood into her arms. It's nearly night so they need some light. Serah droped wood on the ground as Lightning read some fire spell.

"I always like go out to camping!" Fang said with her smile.

Every one sat down and took some food from their knapsack. Lighting stood up and entered her tent, took her towel and new clothes.

"Lightning? Don't you eat?" Vanline asked her.

"No! Im not hungry. I'll take a shower." She replied and walk away. " And if I saw anyone came and peeped me, I'll killed you all!" She added.

After she gone, Cid asked: "She got a hottie body, doesn't she?"

"She heard that and you'll died!" Snow laughter.

Lightning found a small hot water lake. She took her clothes off and droped her body into the hot water. That so pleasure to made she closed her eyes.

She didn't know….something was coming….

After that acident, Noctis lost his memories. He had no idea who he was or anything. He just remembered that his name was Noctis. His clothes was cut that made he semi-nude. He eat fruit and sleep on the tree. He had to do anything to made he survive. This night is a full moon night and he decied to climb down his tree to find something funny ( or can eat, I guess). When he was walking, he smell something, a softly scent actracted him. He climb up a tree and watched _that thing._

A beautiful girl was baths. The level water just nearly her waist that show the top of her body.

_What's that? Why my cheek redder when I saw that thing? Wait…I think I know what I can do with that thing. That thing was called 'girl' right? That mean…I'll got something funny with her huh? I guess that!_

Noctis smiled an evil smile and teleported behide her that couldn't let she knew his coming.

He rise his arms slowly then quick as lightning, he caught her and pull her against his body. He felt her bare-skin taugh his bare-skin, their body warm and wet, her heart beat against his chest. Then, he whispered in her ears.

"Whatever you are…we'll have some fun."

Despite she is a strong woman.

Despite she is an ex-soldider as a cystall guardian.

Despite everything can hinder her to do this.

She screamed.

Her team heard her scream, they stood up an run towards her. A terrible scenely showed to them.

Lightning was nude and was holding by a semi-nude man. His one arm around her breast and another around her waist.

"HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!" She screamed.

Her friend rush into him but Noctis was teleported….with Lightning.

"What the hell..." Snow yelled, he couldn't belive what was happened.

"Don't worry! Lightning is a great soldier, that guy can't hurt her!" Cid said.

"Hurt her or rape her? Don't you blind??? She nude!!! Her clothes and her weapon is here!!" Vanline yelled. " And you thought that she had a hottie body, didn't you?" She added.

They still stood there in silently and hoped that guy wouldn't do that with her (or if he would, he'll make it gently).

Noctis teleported into his cave. Lightning felt sick in the first time she teleported. Before she could calm her mind down, Noctis weigh down on her body. He so strong and heavy that she couldn't push him away. He looked at her light blue eyes, as he did that, Lightning blushed because her body was bare to him.

"Don't you know what I'll doing?" He asked with an evil smile on his lips.

"Don't tell me that you'll doing what I'm thought you're going to do" She replied with her fear voice.

He smiled and leaned his head to licked her neck. Then, he whispered. "That's not the answer I waited for but in another way, your answer is right"

Oh shit!

----------/--------

Poor Lightning huh? Don't worry! She will be happy with banana and tree and……nude.

Light: Give me my clothes or I will kill you!

Noctis: Calm down Éclair! She is author and if you make her angry, she will make something more terrible than this.

Haku: More terrible than this? (smiled an evil smile)

Light & Noct embrace each other with fear in their eyes: "Review and save us from her….Please!"


End file.
